


Under the Bougainvillea tree

by ToasterTacoWriter



Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, third person POV omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTacoWriter/pseuds/ToasterTacoWriter
Summary: 🦄🦄UNDER REVISION🦄🦄On an island faraway, what events will unfold when Jimin meets an eccentric boy?  (One-shot)





	Under the Bougainvillea tree

**Author's Note:**

> My first Vmin fanfic :)

The author of this fanfic is currently revising and editing this story.

#WriterInProgress


End file.
